


When Worlds Collide

by vamp_doll



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Big Bang (Band) - Freeform, Big Bang/Vampire Diaries crossover, Crossover, F/M, Vampire Diareis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 01:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18216623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamp_doll/pseuds/vamp_doll
Summary: Dakota was a vampire, and she had been through so much. All she wanted was an ordinary life, something she knew she would never have. Dakota was a witch too, a hybrid. She was fascinating, just as fascinating as Kwon Jiyong, or as the world knew him G-Dragon. After a chance meeting, they meet up and soon find themselves in a relationship. After Jiyong finds out about Dakota's world, he's fascinated, and wants to know more. Dakota questioned her sanity taking Jiyong on along with her vampire world trips, but she couldn't resist him and his begging. Will the two find love? How will Jiyong handle the world now that he knew the truth. Will he run away screaming? or would he even be so bold as to ask her to make him a part of her world. Would Dakota even be willing to do that? Only time will tell.





	1. Chapter 1

I'd been a vampire for over a hundred years. My sire changed me before he sent me away as a means to protect myself. We were, sort of, in love. But that didn't last long because he never found me. Then, I met another vampire and spent time with him off and on, just like our relationship. Were we in love? Compared to the last, no. But we enjoyed each other's company if you know what I mean. Then, a human caught the eye of my newest lover and I decided to set off to explore the world more.  
South Korea was the destination I picked. It was incredible. The music, the food, the whole experience. After about a month into my stay in Korea I ran into this guy and instantly fell in love. I recognized him, but I couldn't place him. He gave me his number and begged me to let him take me out one night. I couldn't resist.  
The night of the date I went all out on my makeup and hair, looking perfect and picking a short, long quarter sleeve black lace dress and a pair of lace Louboutins.  
I didn't know who was more impressed when I answered the door, him, or me. Standing in front of me at my door was none other than Kwon Jiyong, G-Dragon as most knew him. He was the leader of a very big group in Korea.  
“Hi,” he said to me shyly as he handed me the huge bouquet of flowers.  
“Hi,” I said back with a shy smile.  
“I take it you know who I am?” he asked.  
“Yes,” I nodded.  
“You know, if you want to run away, you can do that now,” he said with a bright smile. “I'd totally understand.”  
“No! No way! I mean, come on, it's not everyday one gets asked out to dinner by their bias. I feel like pinching myself to see if I'm going to wake up.” He just laughed, then I realized what I had said and put my hand over my mouth. “I sound like a crazy fan girl.”  
Jiyong snickered, “It's actually rather cute. I don't mind it one bit.”  
I sighed, 'Well that's a relief”  
“By the way, you look amazing,” Jiyong said with a smile. “You have gorgeous legs.”  
I giggled, “Thanks. You look pretty good looking yourself tonight.”  
“I know,” he said with a cute grin and eye smile.  
“So cocky,” I said swatting at his arms.  
“You know you like it,” he said with a smile.  
“So, what's on the agenda tonight?” I asked, trying to take the focus off me.  
“I was thinking dinner at a nice restaurant then maybe off to one of my favorite club's VIP section.”  
“Sounds good to me,” I said with a smile.  
“Your Korean is excellent,” Jiyong said to me with a smile. 'You can speak in English, too, if you'd like.'  
“I'll keep that in mind,” I said to him in English.  
We were ushered out to a blacked out SUV, and Jiyong helped me in first, then followed close behind.  
“You have to use security like this all the time?” I asked.  
“Not all the time, there here more for your safety than mine,” he said with a smile.  
“Oh..” I said, mind wandering to being attacked by dozens of G-Dragon fangirls who thought they had the rights to their oppa.  
“Hey don't be afraid, you'll be fine,” Jiyong said.  
“I'm trusting you,” I said to him with a warning tone in my voice. He chuckled.  
We went inside and were put into a very private, secure part of the restaurant.  
“So what brings you here to Korea?” Jiyong asked as we were waiting on our food.  
“Trying to escape my past. Too many bad experiences back home for me to stay there anymore. I was supposed to travel the would, but I just haven't been able to leave this place.  
“Why Korea?” he asked.  
“I fell in love with the music,” I said to him with a smile. Music is a major part of my life.  
“Do you have a job?” I laughed a shook my head.  
“I hope I”m not pressing, I'm just curious as to how you can afford a pair of red bottoms with no job,” he said lightly  
“It was kind of an inheritance thing,” I said to him.  
“You didn't have sugar daddy?” he asked, trying not to crack up.  
“Yah! No! You're crazy!” I said in shock, but cracked up too.  
“So, I have to ask, how do you think this date is going so far?” he asked daringly.  
“Really well if I do have to say so myself,” I said to him with a smile.  
“Could you see another in the near future?”  
'Definitely,” I replied with a smile.  
“Tomorrow good for you?” he asked.  
“I think my schedule's clear,” I said with a warm smile  
The food came out and we started eating. Jiyong started bringing up the past, growing up, getting in the entertainment industry, etc. Then, it moved to me. I froze up.  
“I'm sorry, have I upset you?” Jiyong asked with a frown.  
“I'm sorry, I can't,” I said as I got up and started to leave the room. Tears were welling in my eyes. This was going so well. Until...this.  
“You probably think I'm crazy,” I said as I sniffed and wiped my eyes.  
“I don't think that about you,” I said reassuringly.  
“I can't talk about it right now, not on the first date,” I said, raking my fingers through my hair and probably messing up some of my curls.  
“You don't have to tell me now,” he assured me. “I can wait.”  
“I really like you Jiyong, but my past is dark,” I said to him. “I really want to be your girlfriend.”  
“Shh,” he said as he put his fingers to my lips. “There's something remarkable about you. I want you to be my girlfriend too.”  
“So where does that leave us?” I asked.  
“You're my girlfriend who is going to come finish her meal before we head to the club and party our asses off.'  
I laughed, 'Okay.”  
So Jiyong and I ate, and he didn't mention anything about my past anymore. I was wondering when I should tell him my vampiric secret.  
We moved on to the club after dinner. Some of Jiyong's friends were there where he proudly introduced me as his girlfriend. A blush rose in my face. I usuallly wasn't this girly and vulnerable.  
I made sure to fill myself with plenty of drinks, one of my favorites being bourbon. I held my alcohol well, like a good vampire. Jiyong and the others were shocked.  
After we stayed at the club for a few hours, Jiyong and I stopped at my house.  
“Nice place,” Jiyong said as he admired my apartment suite.  
“Thanks,” I said with a smile.  
“Would it be bold if I asked you to spend the night at my place?” Jiyong whispered in my ear as he caressed my exposed thigh.  
“Bold, yes, but not something I could turn down,” I said with a smile as I turned to face him and we locked lips which turned into a smoky makeout session.  
“Damn, you're a good kisser,” Jiyong said, impressed at my kissing.  
“A few hundred years of experience gets you there,” I said to him with wink.  
Jiyong laughed and playfully pushed me, “You're crazy!” Little did he know I was telling the truth. I decided I'd let him in on my secret tonight or in the morning.  
Jiyong and I had a hot makeout session in the back of his blacked out SUV as a very well trusted body guard and manager sat up front. I knew that wouldn't last long, as soon as Jiyong found about my secret, he'd trust me with both of our lives.  
The guards and Jiyongs manager made sure we got up to Jiyong's apartment and then left us alone. Jiyong immediately started stripping me out of my dress, which had underwear to match.  
“You're so beautiful,” Jiyong said.  
“And all real,” I said with a smug smile. Jiyong laughed.  
“Get that sexy ass over here,” Jiyong said as he yanked me into his arms and his hands started wandering all over my body. My bra came off first. He admired my breasts, taking time to give the a little attention and suckle on them a bit. Then, his shirt come off. I loved his sleek, but muscular physique. He took his pants off and was left in a pair of boxer briefs.  
He wrapped my legs around his waist and picked me up and toted me to the couch where we made out more and roamed each other's uncovered bodies. Soon, he was hooking his thumbs in my panties about to take them off.  
“Wait,” I said.  
“What's wrong baby?”' he asked, “We going to fast?”  
“No, but you should know my secret before this goes any farther,” I said to him. I looked at him, listening to his heart beating and let the veins in my eyes show. Then, in the most intimidating way I could I opened my mouth and showed him my teeth, my fangs.  
“Holy shit,” Jiyong said in shock, but he never let go of me. “Vampires exist?”  
“Yes, and witches, and werewolves and I'm pretty sure a few other things.  
“So you weren't kidding about the whole hundred years thing,” Jiyong asked.  
“Look, if it bothers you I can leave. I don't usually this deep, and I am meaning not deep here, and get too far in a relationship before I reveal my secret. I can understand if you're afraid or freaked out. So, you just let me know, and I'll go. I'll make sure you never even remember you met me.”  
“Are you fucking kidding me?” Jiyong said in shock. “An idiot would let a girl like you leave, vampire or not. As long as you promise to not drain me. I'm all in this.”  
I squealed and jumped up into his arms. He spun me around and kissed me. Then, I got an idea.  
“Can I show you how much you can trust me?” I asked him.  
“Yes,' he nodded.  
As I sat in his lap, I craned his neck over to the side, sucking and licking and making little, non piercing love bites. He was moaning in delight. Then, without warning I stuck my fangs into his neck he hissed, but I could tell he was enjoying it because he was getting hard and pressing into my crotch.  
I drunk enough to satisfy me and let go. Then, to heal him up I bit my wrist and fed him my blood.  
“You'll be on my watch for a little while until my blood leaves your system. I didn't need you to be covering fang bites on your neck. I don't need you dying on me and turning.”  
“That's how you become a vampire?” Jiyong asked.  
“Basically, a vampire feeds their blood to a human, they die, then they turn, but must feed within a certain amount of time or they'll die.” I said to him.  
“I think I'm going to like having this special secret we keep between each other,” Jiyong said as he kissed my lips. I still had a bit of his blood on them but he didn't mind. He tugged on my lip with his teeth and his hand wandered up to my thigh. “Would you like me to show you my bedroom?” Jiyong asked with a wink.  
“I would love that,' I said to him with a smile. I got out of his lap and he pulled me down a hall to a large bedroom.  
“You wouldn't mind, well...you know?” Jiyong asked.  
“I would love to,” I said with a smile. I had been going through a very long dry spell. And to have sex with one of the hottest people in the world, in my own personal opinion, was a plus.  
“Bathroom's over there if you wanna freshen up,” Jiyong said to me.  
“I'll be back asap!” I said to him with a smile as I bounced off to the bathroom. Little did Jiyong and most people knew, I had witch powers that transferred over when I became a vampire. It was supposed to be impossible, but it was true. I was saving it for after sex.  
I summoned my travel bag and slipped into a little more sexy, a red lingerie set. I brushed my teeth, just to be safe, and fixed my makeup. I put on a short, silky Victoria's Secret Fashion Show robe and joined Jiyong back in his room.  
“Damn,” Jiyong said as he looked me up and down. “Wait, how'd you get that robe here?”  
“Another secret I will tell you soon,” I said with a wink.  
“Now aren't you dying to find out what's hiding under here?”  
“If you don't mind letting me free myself,” Jiyong said with a smile.  
“Oh, baby, please do,' I said with a sexy smile. Jiyong took off his boxers and his impressive erection broke free. He was pretty large, not too big, not too small. It was perfect and I couldn't wait to have it all inside of me.  
“And you're sure you're ready to do this?” Jiyong asked. “I'm not trying to pressure you into having sex on our first date.”  
“I'm a vampire, I have always done things my way. Besides, I know you'll come begging for more.”  
“Now look who's being cocky,' Jiyong said with a smile as he stuck his tongue out at me.  
'You should put that thing to better use,” I said with a wink.  
“Let me get you out of that, and I will,” Jiyong said.  
“Well, come on Ji,” I said with a smile. “It is okay if I call you that.”  
“Yeah baby,” Jiyong said. “Now come on Dakota, please get your sexy ass over here so I can make you scream my name.”  
“I like hearing my name come from your mouth,” I said with a smile. I slowly started tugging down the zipper of my corset top.  
“Let me help,” Ji said as he come over and took me out of the corset. Then, he linked his thumbs in my panties and pulled the off. “Go lay on the bed,” he ordered. '  
“Yes, sir,” I said with a tantalizing voice as I crawled up to the bed and lay in the middle.  
Jiyong crawled up and we started kissing again. Then, he started kissing, licking, and making little nips all down my body. He, once again, took care of my breasts before he moved down. Soon, I felt his breath on my heat and I knew I was soaking wet. Ji took a quick lick and I moaned, he licked my, already, swollen cilt. Then, he went to work. He didn't just focus on my clit. He focused on everything, fucking me wiith his tonuge before he would go back on my clit and be a little more rought than the last time. He did this about three or four times. By the fourth or fifth time, I came undone moaning his name over and over.  
“Fuck Ji! You're amazing with your tongue.”  
“How about we see how that over hundred year old mouth can do,” Ji said to me.  
“Oh, you're in for a treat,” I said with a tantalizing grin on my face. Right after I said this, my phone went off. I looked and saw who it was, my ex. I tried to ignore it but he kept calling.  
“I'm sorry, I think I may need to take this,' I said to Jiyong as I excused myself to the bathroom and closed the door.  
“What the fuck Damon,” I yelled into the phone at my ex Damon Salvatore. “You better have a good damn reason you're calling me.'  
“We have an original problem,” Damon said. “Stefan's gone off on a ripper binge and I know he's fond of you, maybe you can help.'  
“Damon, I'm about a few minutes away from fucking someone I've been dying to fuck for years and you call me because you can't handle your brother?”  
“Oh come on Dakota, with your powers, we could use your help.”  
“And what the hell do you mean by and “original problem”?”  
“The original vampires, the first ones ever made, the ones that were the begging off all this shit. Come on Dakota, we need you. Go get laid and be on the first flight out of Korea you can.'  
'You fucking owe me big time Salvatore,” I growled as I hung up the phone.  
I returned to the bedroom and gave Jiyong the best blow job he had ever had. Then, we fucked, well, we took turns between fucking and love making. When we were done I told Ji about my whole witch issues and he was completely and utterly blew away. He promised to keep my secret. I hated to do it to him, but I compelled him to.  
“Look I need Korea for a while,” I said to him sadly.  
“Why?” he asked sadly.  
“Vampire business,' I said to him with a sigh.  
“Can I come? I'm not all that busy right now, I can take a few weeks off. I don't want to leave your side.”  
“My pussy that good?” I asked him with a cocked eyebrow.  
Jiyong laughed, “It's not just that, I really like you. I love being around you. I don't want to be away from you that long.'  
“Well, I'll book two first place tickets on a plane back to the US to get us to Virginia,' I said to him.  
“I could get my people to do that,” Ji said.  
“Trust me, I got it,” I said.” Vampire, witch here.” Jiyong laughed and kissed me.  
“I trust you,” he said with a smile.  
Sometime in the early morning Jiyong and I were on a flight with quite a few layovers till we got to Virginia.  
We were so jet lagged, so I whipped out a few blood bags for myself and a potion for Jiyong. Within an hour and we were both fine, settling into our room in the Salvatore boarding house. The place where the Salvatores, Damon, my ex, and his brother Stefan lived.  
“Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes,” Damon said to me with a sexy smirk.  
“Fuck off Salvatore, I have a boyfriend,” I said to him as I motioned over to Jiyong.  
“Wait a minute, isn't he one of those Korean singers you're so crazy about. What do you call them again?”  
“Idols?” I said flatly, annoyance still clear in my voice.  
“Yeah, how'd you manage to land him? Let me guess, love potion?” he asked with a smirk.  
“You didn't,” Jiyong asked in wonder as he looked at me in shock.  
“No! I don't do love potions, not my thing. He thought I was hot, we got to talking, liked each other enough to spend some alone time together, so here we are.”  
“You think it's wise bringing him here?” Damon asked, referring to the vampire problem.  
“He knows,” I said to him as I crossed my arms across my chest. “I intend on protecting him with my life. He'll be fine.”  
“Anyone that comes against you is doomed,” Damon said.  
“Including you if you don't watch yourself,” I said as I watched try to slyly check out my ass. “I see you still haven't landed your brother's girl. Hmm...I wonder if you ever will.”  
“Really Dakota,” Damon said flatly.  
“Wouldn't it be awesome if I totally did know, but couldn't tell you to unforeseen rules,' I said wit a sly grin.  
“I mean, it could happen, or maybe you and your brother eventually have a battle for your precious Elena,' I said as I lounged on the couch and poured myself a glass of bourbon.  
'You love torturing me, don't you?” Damon asked with narrow eyes.  
“After what you put me through? It's a strong possibility,' I said, rolling my eyes. “Now, if things aren't too dire around here, I'm going to the grill, I'm craving a cheeseburger. Ji, would you like to go?'  
“Definitely,” Jiyong said with a smile.  
'Sure, don't invite me,” Damon said as he rolled his eyes.  
'I'm trying to spend a little alone time wit the boyfriend here if you don't mind mister Salvatore,” I said as I put my hands on my hips.  
“Fine, fine, go have your date,' Damon said, waving us off. “But we will discuss this Stefan problem when you get back.”  
“Gotcha,' I said to him as I walked out the door.  
Jiyong and I drove to the local hang out restaurant, The Mystic Grill. I was on high alert as we walked in and got seated. These Original vampires could be anywhere.  
Jiyong and I ordrered our food and talked about our lives quietly so no one else could hear.  
“So you and Damon dated?” Ji asked in shock.  
“It dind't last all that long, his smartassness and mine didn't pair well.”  
“You?” Jiyong said in shock, “a smartass?”  
“I can be a bitch if I have to be, ask anyone here who knows me well,” I said to him. “I can be an uber bitch, but only If you make me one.'  
“Seeing this side of you,” Jiyong said with a smile, “You're a little intimidating.”  
“And if I would have known who you were at first, I would've been super intimidated.”  
“You're way scarier than me,” Jiyong said with a laugh.  
I shrugged, “I stand up for myself and my friends and family. Damon Salvatore's family now, despite our past...his brother too, who I must add I have never hooked up with him.”  
Our food come and we stayed quiet while we ate, the food was super good.   
“So, when do you think your dating scandal will begin?” I asked Ji as we were eating.  
“Probably soon, paparazzi are everywhere back home. Do you even want to go public?” I asked.  
“I'm leaving that up to you, I don't want to see you getting bullied,' Ji said reassuringly as he rubbed my thigh.  
“I'll show them bullying,” I said as I grit my teeth and felt my fangs come out. “Sorry,' I said to him when I realized I was going all vampire on him. 

'You don't have to apologize for what you are or for wanting to take up for yourself.' Jiyong said as he grabbed my hand.  
After we got done eating, I drove straight to the Salvatore boarding house. Damon was outside pacing, waiting for me to get there.  
“More kills,” Damon said as I got out of the car.  
“And what makes you think he's actually going to listen to me?” I asked as I crossed my arms across my chest.  
“Use you special magic,' Damon said. “You have never had a problem with using it before.”  
I pinched the bridge of my nose with my fingers, “I haven't even told Jiyong about that part yet!”  
“Special magic?” Jiyong questioned.  
“I was a born witch, powerful one at that, but I was turned into a vampire, and was supposed to lose my powers but I didn't. I mystify everyone.”  
“She's really something special,” Damon said with a smile as he patted me on the head.  
“Look, I don't know if I can help or not. What if Stefan can't handle my compulsion. You've seen the side effect it has on other vampires.”  
“The Originals compel without any problem, as long as the vampire hasn't been taking vervain.  
“But I'm not an original vampire. I think I would known if I was, I said to him in annoyance. I understand it's a part of my powers, but I don't even fully understand them yet!  
“Look Damon I've been trying to live as normally as possible, in my own little way of course, I haven't picked up my mom's grimoire in ages. So, I know hardly anything about what I am and what I can do.”  
“It's not like it's hard,” Damon said, rolling his eyes. “All you have to do to read a book is touch it and all the knowledge goes into your head. Why are you so afraid of finding out what you are?”  
“Because maybe I want a normal life! You're pulling me back into this world. Yes, Stefan was my friend, as was Lexi, but I can't do her job! She was way more experienced at getting Stefan off his ripper binge.”  
“Oh come on Dakota!” Damon said, “Don't feed me that line of bullshit!”  
“Hey!” Jiyong spoke up and tried to look as intimidating as possible. “Don't talk to her like that!”  
“Stay out of this boy,” Damon said to him.  
I got in Damon's face and slapped the shit out of him. “I may have been willing to help you, but with the way you're treating me, and especially him, I don't think you deserve my help.”  
“Dakota! Please! I'm sorry! You know me, I can be a snarky asshole sometimes, and you and I both know you're rather snarky and bitchy when it comes down to it. Please Dakota, I want to save my brother.”  
“How do you even know your brother isn't satisfied with the life this original his given him?”  
“I know my brother Kota,” Damon said, bringing out my pet/nickname he had given me in the past. I sighed and put my face in my hands, trying to reign my thoughts in.  
“I don't want to leave him alone around here,” I said as I pointed over to Jiyong. “I promised to protect him, and I will.”  
“That's fine, Elena will probably end up tagging along too,” Damon said with a look of love and excitement in his eyes.  
“I swear, if you get me and my boyfriend in any trouble, I'm outing you to Elena.'  
“Don't sorry Dakota, it'll be fine,' Damon said.  
So we rested for a while, then we set off on the course to find Stefan. A friend of Damon's come, someone who used to call himself a vampire hunter but bonded with Damon well enough to form a friendship. I made Jiyong stay in the car the whole time as we investigated.  
I had never seen the aftermath of a ripper attack, it was brutal. I had to excuse myself outside and try not to throw up, and hell I don't even think vampires can throw up.  
“You okay?” Damon asked in concern as he caressed my arm.  
“Fine, just not what I'm used to,' I said to him with a sigh. “And stop being so flirty, Jiyong doesn't like it.'  
“I thought you said ages ago that you'd stay out of people's heads,” Damon said with an all-knowing grin.  
“Oh shut the fuck up, I'll do what I want,” I said to him with a laugh.  
“We should get out of here,” Damon said as Alaric, the friend I mentioned, was setting the place on fire.”  
“This is bad Damon,” I said as I crossed my arms across my chest and gave him a worried look.  
We went back to Mystic Falls after that night, most of us sleeping in the car on the way. Damon was driving and I was up with him in the front seat. We talked quietly. Damon asked what I had been doing. I told him I'd been exploring Asia, but always returning to Korea. I had a large suite apartment. Damon asked me if I ever got lonely. I shook my head. “Well, until I realized I needed a companion when I found Ji.”  
“How long have you been dating?' Damon asked.  
“A few days,” I replied.  
“It's like he worships the ground you walk on. I wouldn't doubt if he didn't love you already. Whether he realizes it now or not.”  
“Well I know I've never felt about anyone like this since...well, you know.”  
“Do you think you'll ever find your sire?” Damon asked.  
“I don't know,” I said, my mind trying to focus on the road.  
I couldn't remember my sires name, or his face, I just remember him leaving. It hurt. A lot. I didn't understand why I forgot things, but it happened. Maybe I wasn't the only one out there like myself, maybe he was like me and used his powers to make me forget. I sighed to myself and watched the scenery pass by.  
When we got back to the Salvatore home, everyone went in and went to bed. Well, almost everyone. I lay there staring at the ceiling. I looked at it like I expected something to change, but, alas, it stayed the same.  
I, quietly and stealthily, got out of bed and went down into the living room and poured myself a large glass of bourbon. This was why I stayed on the road, too many memories around here to make me want to stay in a place like this for very long.  
“Hey,” I heard Jiyong's voice call from behind me, “Why'd you get up?”  
“I couldn't sleep,” I said honestly.  
“You could have woke me, you don' have to be alone,” Jiyong said. “Come upstairs, I'll put you to sleep.” He winked at me and I just couldn't resist him.  
We got upstairs and locked the door to my bedroom. Our lips met in a heated frenzy. It seemed like we were bot naked instantly. Jiyong, who was stronger than I expected, picked me up and threw me on the bed.  
“You know you still owe me that blow job,” Jiyong said with sexy grin. “But don't worry about that right now, this is all about you.”  
Jiyong dived into my heat and I was, quickly, a moaning mess. He knew exactly how to treat me, it's like he knew my body instatly. He didn't just focus on my vagina, he nipped and licked at my legs and arms and chest and my neck, something I was going to have to kick his ass for.  
After his hard work, I came hard, but Jiyong wasn't done. He slowly entered me and kept this slow, sweet, loving pace. He made note to dip down and kiss me every now and again. It was incredible. I never thought a human could please me this well, but he was doing an amazing job.  
After a while of all this, I felt myself getting close. “Ji I'm gonna come,” I moaned out.  
He grunted and moaned himself before he told me, 'Me too. Come for me baby.” I let go and came hard. I know Jiyong loved coming inside me while my walls milked him for all he was worth. When we were done, Jiyong crashed down on my chest as I caressed him and left kisses.  
“Your heart beat is weird,” Jiyong said after a few moments of silence.  
“Vampire thing,” I said with a laugh.  
“What were you talking about Damon about powers?” Jiyong asked curiously.  
“I'm a witch, too. Vampies arent supposed to be witches. You can't be both, you have to be one or the other.”  
“You're very special, aren't you? That's probably one of the reasons I'm so attracted to you. You're special, different, I love learning about you.”  
“Anything you want to know?” I asked.  
“Any hobbies or hidden talents?” he asked.  
“Well, I collect K-Pop albums, signed ones mostly. I used to collect dolls when I was a child. I am an excellent singer and dancer, or so I'm told. I also cook rather well. Plus, I'm an excellet shot with a gun, bow, or crossbow.”  
“Would you sing for me now?” Jiyong asked.  
“I mean...if you want me to,” I said nervously.  
“Come on, I won't laugh at you or anything if you're not as great as people told you.' he promised.  
“Fine fine, let me put on a little something,” I said to him. I found my phone and played the the song “gogobebe” by Mamamoo. I sang and did the choreography. Jiyong watched with smile on his face. He looked proud.  
“Well, what do you think?” I asked nervously.  
“That was amazing!” he said clapping. “Would you ever mind coming to the YG building to record with me?”  
“Are you kidding me?” I asked in shock. “That would be like a dream come true!”  
“I'll get it lined up, and we'll go in the next few days.” he said to me with a bright smile.  
“Eep!” I squealed, “You're amazing, you know that?”  
“I know,” Jiyong said with a bright smile.  
“We should try to get some sleep,” Jiyong said to me.  
“Yeah, we should,” I said. He pulled me close and cuddled me. It was sweet and I felt so content in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

Jiyong and I had been at Damon's place for a week. I had met many new people including young Caroline Forbes, a vampire, and Bonnie Bennett, a witch, and, of course, I met the infamous Elena Gilbert.   
New things had developed, there was a birthday party for Elena, and that night she got a call from Stefan. It had to mean there was something good left in him. Then, Damon, Elena, and their friend Alaric headed to Tennessee to try to find him there, but Stefan ordered them away.   
Then, from an old friend of theirs, they found out Stefan was in Chicago. I volunteered to go, which meant Jiyong would be following along. I was nervous at first, but I had a bit of confidence in myself.   
While Damon and Elena went on their way, Jiyong and I went on ours. It wasn't hard for me to get a buzz from Stefan's head. I was a mind reader, and I had connections with people who I had been friends with.   
I tried to make Ji stay in the car but he refused. So I got Stefan alone, with Jiyong by my side. I begged him to stop and come home. I promised we could fix this. It was like it went in one ear and out the other.   
“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” I heard a familiar acceted voice call from behind. I turned sharply and stared at a man with gorgeous blue eyes and dirty blonde, sort of, curly hair.  
“You must be the infamous Klaus,” I said as I crossed my arms over my chest.   
“You don't remember me, do you?” Klaus asked me.  
“Should I?' I asked with a cocked eyebrow.  
“The compulsion never worked on you, so why did this one work?” Klaus wondered aloud. “Maybe you wanted to get it out due to the pain.”  
“What the hell are you talking about?” I asked with tons of snark in my voice and my arms across my chest.   
Klaus looked me in the eye and caressed my face. “Remember,” he whispered to me. Then it all came pouring in. Yes, the love of my life, Klaus. Running from his father who wanted him dead. He turned me then left me with a blank mind to keep me safe. I'm sure he was hoping I'd join him in an embrace or maybe a kiss, but instead I slapped him across the face. Hard.   
“How dare you! You left me alone to fend for myself. If it wasn't for my friends finding me who knows where I'd be.”  
I could feel Jiyong balling up from behind me. “Don't even think about it Ji, he's not worth it.”   
“So you have a boyfriend,” Klaus said in disappointed amusement.  
“I do, something you can't change,” I said to him.   
“You're forgetting who you're talking to,” Klaus said.  
“Lay a single hair or fingernail on him and I'll find a white oak steak,' I said to him with gritted teeth.   
“After all we've been through, you're ditching me for a human?” Klaus asked with his arms crossed over his chest.  
“You ABANDONED me Klaus,” I yelled. “You want to talk about what we've been through? You've got to be fucking joking.”  
“I did it to protect you from my father,” Klaus hissed. “He would have taken you from me and ended you just to get back at me.”  
“Whatever Klaus, I don't need your excuses. I'm starving, so if you'll excuse me my man and I are going to find something to eat.'  
“Fine, but I'm sure you and I will see each other soon,” Klaus said as he backed away and let Jiyong pass.  
'By the way Dakota,”Klaus said as Ji and I were walking away. “I don't see how but you're beautiful now more than you were back then.”   
“Try to charm me all you want, it's not going to work,” I said to him as I rolled my eyes and walked away.  
“Who the hell was that?” Jiyong asked as we got in the car.  
“The one we've been told about. Klaus, the hybrid, the one who took Stefan away. Also, my sire, whom, thank god, I don't have a sire bond with.”  
“He turned you?” Jiyong asked in shock.  
“At one time, we were in love, but he never come back for me. So I set off on my own until I met Stefan and Lexi, who's dead now...damn I miss her! Then, eventually a time after meeting, Damon and I had a thing.  
“How the hell am I going to keep up with all these supernatural creatures after your heart?” Ji said, hanging his hand.  
“Baby,” I said as I took his hand and looked him in the eye. “You are the only guy I want. You're so amazing and talented and I love you voice and your style and everything about you. You have nothing to worry about.   
“By the way, how old are these original vampires?” Jiyong asked.  
“Over a thousand years old,” I said.  
“Which makes me the youngest man you've probably ever dated,” Jiyong said with a chuckle.  
“In my vampire years at least,” I said. “I was courted by a couple guys closer to my age back in the day. They were terribly boring.”  
“I'm glad you don't see the fame when you look at me,” Jiyong said to me as he leaned over and kissed me.   
'I mean, I see it, but it has zero influence. Although your voice, singing and rapping totally does something for me. They mean the world to me. I've always wanted a boyfriend to sing me to sleep.”  
“Tonight, then, I will sing you to sleep,” Jiyong said as he kissed the hand he was holding.  
“By the way, I know he's married and all, but when we get back to Korea, you should totally get Youngbae to sing me to sleep,” I said with a smile.  
Jiyong groaned, 'My voice isn't good enough for you?”  
“Of course it is! But I've always dreamed of being lulled to sleep by his voice, it's so dreamy.   
“Who is your favorite member of Big Bang?”  
“Originally, I was a Taeyang girl, and then you totally strutted in with that sexy swag and pulled me in.”  
After we ate, we went back to a hotel in Chicago. Jiyong and I coudn't keep our hands off each other.   
“I do believe you owe me a blow job from a few nights ago,” Jiyong said to me, a sexy tone in his voice.   
“Can't I owe you two amazing blow jobs? I'm dying to fucked into this bed by you,” I said with a sexy tone myself.   
“Get naked and lay on the bed, I'll be right back,' Jiyong said to me as he went to the bathroom.   
When he came out he was fully erect and covered by a condom. “You can take that off, I can't get pregnant or anything that requires one of those.”  
“Why didn't you tell me that the other night?” he asked.  
“I wanted you to be comfortable, now that we're learning about each other, I figured you should know.'   
“Anything I need to know about your preferences in bed?” Ji asked.   
“Depending on the mood sometimes I like making sweet, intimate love. Other times, I just want to straight fuck, hard. I like to get a little kinky at times, toys, whips, chains stuff like that. Oh, and I have a bit of daddy kink.  
“Mmm,” Jiyong nodded. “You're going to enjoy that, because I have it as well.”  
“Well get over here daddy and make your baby girl scream your name,” I said to him in a tantalizing voice, motioning for him to come over.   
Jiyong crawled up and wrapped my legs around his waist so he could go deep. He slowly, agonizingly, made love to me. It was amazing. But after a while I wanted him to pick up the pace.   
I unhooked one of my legs from his waist and let him hold my other leg and enter me and a harder faster pace. We were both moaning each other's names and he was grunting and making sexy noises. I pulled him in and started kissing him hungrily. I knew it wouldn't be long before I came.  
“Ji I think I'm gonna come,” I said to him as we broke the kiss.  
“Come for daddy baby,' Jiyong said. I let go and came, my walls tightening around him made him come soon after. He crashed down beside me and pulled me into his arms. We were both sweaty but it didn't bother us one bit.  
“Wow,' jiyong said.  
“Amazing, huh?” I asked, breathing heavy.  
“Yes,' he managed to huff out.   
“You know we should get cleaned up and go to find Stefan and Elena,” I said to him.  
So Jiyong and I took a shower together in the hotel's big enough shower for the both of us. We had passed some time, but I met up with Damon and Elena at Damon's car.   
“So what happened?” I asked.  
'Klaus has his claws in deep,” Damon said.  
“Give it time, we'll get him back, I can feel it,” I said to him.  
“Stefan always said to trust your instincts, a bit of a sixth sense you have there,” Damon said.  
“Well we have a long ride back to Mystic Falls, so let's get going, sall we?” I said. “I'll drive, I'm not tired one bit, Ji can sit up front with me.”   
“Kota, I swear if something happens to my car while you're driving it, I'm going to kick your ass,' Damon said to me.  
“You know I'm an excellent driver!” I said to him who sounded preposterous   
So as we were riding in the car, I controlled the music with Jiyong's help. I let them listen to some of his music. Then we switched over to some more of my music. I sang along to the radio as Jiyong did with his song. Elena was blown away, she had no idea I could sing. It was an entertaining ride back until most everyone fell asleep but me and Damon.  
“So it was Klaus,” Damon said as I told him of learning my sire line. “Klaus turned you.”   
“Yes,” I nodded. “I used to be in love with him. I think he half expected me to come running into his arms. But hunter daddy or not, he should have searched me out if he really cared that much about me. He treated me like I was his queen, then he just....abandoned me and left me to fend for myself. If it wasn't for Lexi, I could be dead now.  
“You probably want to kill me over her,” Damon said.  
“Old, lingering feelings wouldn't allow me to do that. But trust me, there's no chance in hell we'd get back together. But you have a space in my heart, and even though you took my best friend away, I still can't hurt you.   
“You miss her, don't you?” Damon asked.  
“Every single day,” I said sadly. “I don't know how many times I've picked up the phone to call her to remember she's not there anymore.”  
“I'm sorry for killing your best friend Dakota,” Damon said.  
“Thanks Damon, it takes a man to apologize about something like that and actually mean it.”   
“Does Ji know you've killed people?” Damon asked.  
“No, I haven't told him that part yet,” I said hanging my head in shame. “It's probably gonna be a deal breaker.”   
“When's the last time you did kill someone?”  
“When Lexi found me, I've never gone on a temper tantrum killing spree,” I said to him.  
“Well that makes you a very unique vampire,” Damon said with a chuckle.  
“Tell me about it,” I huffed.   
“You're in love with him already, aren't you?” Damon asked after a few moments of comfortable silence. “Don't try to fool me, I see the look on your face as you look over at him sleeping. And the way you look up at him when you walk together hand in hand. Our little Dakota's in love.”  
I blushed, “Shut up Damon!”   
“You're only saying that cause you know it's true,” Damon said.  
“Don't make me stop this car and get out and kick your ass,” Damon laughed loudly, stirring Elena and Jiyong, but not waking them up.   
“After this is all over, will you return to Korea with Jiyong?” Damon asked.  
“Yeah, we can't stay here too long, he'll have work before you know it.”  
“Are you going to let your relationship go public? I recall before you telling me what a big deal they make after these celebrities start dating.”  
“We haven't talked about it yet, I don't mind going public, I can take care of myself without security. It's really just up to him though. I don't want him to be hurt because of me,” I said to him.   
“Well if it was me, I'd want to parade you around as my girlfriend, just as we did in the past, you are no one to be ashamed of. And if they give you hate, they're just jealous because it's not them.”  
“True, Min Hyorin didn't get as much hate as I thought she was when she got with Youngbae. I'm sure he and I will talk about it soon.”   
“I'd go public with you,” a sleepy Jiyong said from the back seat.  
“Oh I'm so sorry we woke you,” I said with regret in my voice.  
“It's okay, baby,” he said to me. “We won't announce it as planned, but I've talked to President Yang about it. You and I will go out in public together, and when we get caught, then we'll announce it. But that was only if you were ready.”  
“Well I am,” I said to him with a smile. “I can handle antis and sasaengs and fake fan. They won't mess with me. Besides, I have my powers and the power of compulsion. I can handle myself, so don't you worry about me.”   
“Well, I can't wait to show you off,” Jiyong said with a smile.   
“Well, you go back to sleep,” I said to him.  
“I'm awake now,” Ji said.   
“Were we talking loud, is that what woke you up?” I asked Ji.  
“No baby, I've gotten so used to having you in my arms, I couldn't sleep without you,” Ji said as he leaned over and kissed my forehead.  
“You two are really a great couple,” Damon said, 'You have my approval Ji.”   
“Thanks Damon,” Jiyong said with a smile.   
“Do you mind if I ask how long ya'll dated in the past?” Jiyong asked Damon and me.  
“Three and a half years,” I said to him.  
“What happened?' Jiyong asked.  
“We both just fell out of love with each other. I was shopping for engagement rings and it just filled me with dread, I knew something wasn't right then. I confessed to her and she completely understood. She said she was feeling the same way.” Damon said.  
“Well I'm glad you two had sense enough not to rush into something like that just because of the time you'd been together,” Jiyong said with a smile.   
“It's probably because she was meant to meet you,” Damon said to Jiyong. Ji blushed.   
“He could be right, you know,” I said to Ji.  
“I know,” he smiled brightly and kissed me sweetly.   
“I have to ask, seriously don't think I'm trying to rush things, but like what kind of wedding would you like to have? Probably this big, lavish production, right?” I asked Jiyong.  
“I'd have whatever my girl wants me to have. Besides I know you told me you don't have many friends. We could still have a small, intimate ceremony.”  
“Your family would probably freak out if they knew I didn't have parents anymore,” I said to him.  
“They'd understand, they'd welcome you with open arms. My mom already wants to meet you.”   
“You told your mom about me?” I asked brightly.  
“She'll love you,” Jiyong said.  
“Wow things are moving so fast,” I said.  
“Do you want to slow down?” Jiyong asked in concern.  
“No! I like the way things are going,” I said with a smile.   
“Well I'll let mom know it's dinner with the family when we get back in town,” Ji said with a cute smile.  
“Okay!” I said with a smile.   
After a few minutes of silence I groaned.  
“What? What's wrong?” Jiyong and Damon asked.  
“I still can't believe Klaus was my sire,” I said to them. “The way he treated me, like I was gonna come running back to him. The weirdest thing was he had compelled me to forget him, but he said he didn't understand because the compulsion never worked before. He compelled me to remember.   
“What did you do when you found out it was him?” Damon asked. Jiyong snickered.  
“I slapped the taste out of his mouth,” I said to him with a proud smile. “He fucking abandoned me!”   
“I'm not trying to take up for Klaus, but he hid you for a reason,” Damon said. “You don't have like him or really even be thankful to him. Just be glad he saved you from what could have been a terrible fate.”  
“I still kinda hate him, saving me or not,” I said to him.  
Damon shrugged, “Can't blame you for that.”   
Everyone fell back asleep eventually on our drive back to Mystic Falls. The first person to wake was Elena.   
“They let you drive the whole night?” she asked me in a hushed voice.  
“I have insomnia as it is,” I said to her, “I'm fine, don't worry about me.”   
“Still, Damon should've took over for a while,” she said to me.  
“Ah, it's nothing. And hey, Elena, I'm sorry for how things turned out in Chicago. Just be glad you didn't find out your sire was Klaus himself.”  
“Stefan has to be in there somewhere,” she said to me.  
“I know, hun, you've got to give it time. I'll try to figure out something if I have to. We'll get Stefan back to his old self eventually.”  
“But what if we can't?” she asked.  
“I know, I know, Lexi's not here. I'm not her but I've watched her. I know I can try. I can't make promises, but I know I've got a little extra power on my side. Just know, it could get a little dirty. You should only be around if I think it's absolutely safe.”   
“What makes you think we're going to see him again?” she asked.  
“We will, I can feel it, trust me and my instincts. I'm kinda psychic. No visions at the moment, but I have good feelings.  
“You're very interesting, you know that?” she said with a laugh.  
“If I had a dollar for every time I've heard that, I'd be richer than I already am,” I said with a laugh.   
“Yeah, Damon mentioned that you're kinda loaded,” Elena said.  
I rolled my eyes, “Of course he did. Asshole.” I giggled, “I mean yeah, I am. I come from a very wealthy family, I'm the only one left, so I inherited a hefty fund. Like, Trump wealthy or more.”  
“Wow,” Elena said, “That's amazing.”   
“Yes the Ambrose family was a very wealthy family,” I said.  
“So that's your last name? Ambrose?” Elena asked.  
“Yep, it's cool because one of my favorite wrestler's stage name's Ambrose, no relation of course. He was actually shocked when we met and I told him that it was actually my last name. Cool guy, cool guy.”   
After a while of silence, we passed the Mystic Falls welcome sign. “Home sweet home for you,” I said to Elena with a smile.   
“I'll be so glad to get out and stretch my legs,” Elena said.   
“Hey guys,” I said to Damon and Jiyong. “We're back in Mystic Falls.”   
We got to the Salvatore house and Damon looked at me and told me I better go up to my room and get my ass some sleep. I rolled my eyes at him, but I obeyed him. I was exhausted.   
“Go get some rest, you're a trooper,” Damon said to me as he gave me a hug and let me go up to my room. Jiyong followed close behind.   
“You got plenty of sleep, you don't have to try to force yourself to sleep because of me,” I said to Ji as I changed into a pair of sweats and a tank top.   
“I didn't sleep much,” Jiyong said. “Even if I can't sleep, I just want to hold you.”   
“Aww,” I cooed, “You're so sweet.”   
“Anything for my girl,” Jiyong said.   
Jiyong and I excused ourselves and went up to our room. Almost as soon as I hit the bed, I was out.   
Jiyong stayed with me the whole time, I think he fell asleep eventually. 

Some time after, Stefan came home with Klaus. Klaus had finally figured out how to make his hybrids he was worrying over so much about. Caroline's boyfriend Tyler found his way into becoming Klaus' first hybrid. During this time Stefan was made to turn his humanity off by Klaus through compulsion. We really had a problem on our hands then.  
It took weeks, but with a breakdown of the other side coming through, Lexi returned to help Stefan get better. I had loved seeing her, I cried, actually. I told her how much I had missed her. Before she left she told me to keep up the good work and that she was proud of me.   
With the Stefan crisis over, Jiyong and I returned to Korea. And it wasn't long after that that the rumors of Jiyong having a girlfriend surfaced. We were photographed together numerous times. YG had no choice but to make a statement, one confirming Jiyong was dating me. As expected there was a lot of heat. Death threats, something I could handle myself very well. Then there were the true fans, the ones who were happy for their precious leader G-Dragon. It was one of the most interesting times in my hundreds of years.   
It wasn't long before Jiyong wanted to meet his members and his family, which were really one in the same. I met Youngbae first, he and Jiyong were the closest. He was warm and welcoming, him and Min Hyorin his wife. We were always going out on double dates together. I enjoyed their company. They made me feel right at home. Then I met Seunghyun and Daesung. They were both very kind. I told Daesung how infectious his smile was to me which, in turn, made him smile almost all the time around me. It sucked I couldn't meet with Seungri, hell, I don't even want to dive in to that issue.   
A few weeks after we were back in Korea, Jiyongs parents invited us over for dinner. I was nervous, to say the least. I was so afraid I'd say something wrong and make them not approve of me.   
“Baby, you'll be fine,” Jiyong said as he watched me do my makeup.   
“If this makeup isn't perfect, I'm going to insist on faking sickness so why don't you go watch TV or something and let me focus!”  
“Oh come baby, it'll be fine!” Jiyong insisted.  
“Jiyong,” I growled.  
“Okay, I'll go, I'll go,” Jiyong said, sounding a bit intimated. He knew not to mess with this angry vampire.  
After I finished I stared at myself in the mirror for a few seconds, completely satisfied. Jiyong had bought me a black Givenchy dress with a lace back. He, also, bought me a lacy pair of Louboutins, which Jiyong found out were my fav.  
Jiyong knocked on the bathroom door. “Babe, are you ready yet?” I opened the door and his jaw dropped to the floor. “Dakota, you look amazing.”  
“Thanks my love,” I said to him as we kissed.   
“I love you Dakota, you know that, right?” Jiyong said to me, sending a shock right through me.  
“You, you do?” I asked, getting all choked up.  
“Yes,” he nodded and kissed me deeply.  
“I love you too,” I said to him as a single tear ran down my cheek. Then I looked at Jiyong with an annoyed face and growled. “My makeup!”  
“Looks perfectly fine,” he said as he caressed my face. “Now come on, the car's waiting.”  
“You're not driving,” I asked in confusion.   
“No, you are,” he said with a smile as he tugged me outside and into the garage. “This is yours,” Jiyong said with a smile as he showed me an emerald green Lamborghini Aventador.  
“Jiyong I can't accept this,” I said to him as I looked at him with tears in my eyes.  
“Yes you can, I'm sure you'll get me a car for my birthday, and I'm making up for yours,” Jiyong said with a smile. “Now, come look inside.” I couldn't resist, I rushed over and opened the door, which were the Lamborghini doors. The interior was black with green and silver accents and the Slytherin crest sewed into the headrest.   
“You got me my Slytherin car?” I asked in shock. “Damon Salvatore I am going to kill you!” I said to no one in particular.   
“You like it?” Jiyong asked in worry.  
“Like? Are you kidding me? I love it!” I said to him. “Thank you! I will totally pay you back, just you wait! I love you Kwon Jiyong.”   
“And I love you Dakota Ambrose,” Jiyong said as he kissed me and handed me the keys.   
This wasn't my first time driving a Lambo, I'd rented one many times to try to get a feel for one before I decided to leap and make the purchase. When we got on the road, I opened her up, and she purred like a kitten.   
“You look so adorable right now,” Jiyong said to me. “But slow down you don't need any speeding tickets,” he said with a laugh.  
“Fine,” I sighed and went down to a more acceptable speed.   
“Are you mad at Damon for telling me about your Harry Potter nerdiness?” Jiyong asked, picking with me.  
“Oh shut up!” I said to him with a laugh.  
“I loved hearing about how he talked you out of a Twilight tattoo and a Harry Potter one.”  
“Coming from the guy with a dragon ball tattooed on him,” I said to him with a raised brow.  
“Hey Dragon Ball is cool,” Jiyong said smoothly.  
“So is Harry Potter,” I said to him.   
“Do you want another tattoo?” he asked. “I know a great artist.”   
“Well I do want a dream catcher tattoo, I have native blood in me, plus I love the group DreamCatcher, besides Big Bang, they're my bias group.”  
“I'll make an appointment for as soon as possible if you're ready,” Jiyong said with a smile. “I'll pay for it too, another gift for my girl.”   
“I'm not going to argue about that,” I said with a laugh, make the call.   
When we arrived at Jiyong's parent's place they were waiting for us to arrive. Mr. and Mrs. Kwon came out and gave me a big hug. His mom told me he hasn't stopped talking about me. His father admired my beauty.   
Dinner was great, they gushed about how good of a boy Jiyong was now and growing up. They asked me about my childhood, which was difficult seeing how long ago it was, but I rebounded fast. Jiyong looked relieved. They asked me what I did for a living, I told them I had been working with the graphic design team at YG, and recording music with Jiyong and Teddy, like demos and stuff. I laughed, telling them I couldn't write music if my life depended on it.   
We talked about what I liked to do, my hobbies and stuff like that. Jiyong told them I was an excellent cook.  
“Well with mostly more American dishes, I'm learning Korean and Japanese dishes. I'm pretty good with some mexican dishes too. I'll have to have you over for dinner at my place sometime.” I smiled at them and the smiled back.  
“That sounds lovely,” Mrs. Kwon said.   
“We'll have to definitely do it soon,” Jiyong agreed.   
After dinner was over we talked a little longer before Jiyong and I left. He looked over at me and smiled. “So how ready for that tattoo are you exactly?” he asked.  
“You've lined it up for tonight, haven't you?” I asked with an amused smile.  
“I have,” he said with a grin.   
“Awesome, I can't wait!” I said excitedly.  
“Where are you going to get it?” he asked.  
“I think I may get it on the side of my thigh or my ribs,” I said to him.  
“The ribs hurt like hell, although I know you can handle it.”  
“I think I'm going with the ribs,” I said to him with a nod.   
“Good idea,” he agreed.   
So Jiyong and I went to the tattoo parlor and I got my dreamcatcher tattoo. It was the one off the first release of the group, their first mini album Nightmare. I had to compel the tattoo artist because of the healing process was going to happen fast.   
When it was done I looked in the mirror and was completely impressed. It wasn't too small or too big it was perfect. I kissed Jiyong as we left the parlor. There were a few people outside taking pictures of us. Ah, yes, the Korean paparazzi.   
When Jiyong and I got home he carefully stripped me out of my dress and lay me down on the bed.   
“I've been wanting to tear you out of that dress all night,” Jiyong said to me.  
“I've been wanting for you to tear me out of it all night,” I said to him with a wink.   
I crawled up to the pillows and sank down in them. Jiyong slapped me on my ass, causing me to yelp.   
“How do you want it?” Jiyong asked as he ground his erection into my ass that he rubbed at the same time.   
“Just like this,” I whispered.   
Jiyong stripped me out of my bra and panties and started eating me out from behind. “You're the best dessert,” he said to me with a tantalizing tone. I moaned his name into the pillows as he ate me out well.   
“Jiyong I want you inside me,” I moaned out. “Please, I need that juicy cock inside of me now.”  
“How bad do you want it?” he teased.  
“Baby I want it so bad,” I huffed out. “Please!”   
“You want daddy to fuck that sexy pussy from beind?” he asked tantalizing me.   
“Yes daddy, I want it, I want it bad,” I said with a cute and sexy tone in my voice.   
“What baby wants, baby gets,” he said as he slowly sunk inside. Then he started moving slowly, so slowly. But his thrusts were hard and it felt fucking amazing. I buried my head in the pillow as he picked up the pace and started pounding into me. I was moaning and panting and screaming his name. He was saying my name in that way that totally turned me on as he grunted and moaned.   
“I'm so close baby girl, can daddy come in your mouth?” Jiyong asked.  
“Yes, daddy can come in his baby girl's mouth any time he wants,” I said in my sexy cute voice.   
Jiyong rolled me over and stuck his dick in my mouth, I sucked a few times before he exploded in my mouth. I took it like a champ and swallowed it all, with just a few escaping out the side of my lip which Jiyong took the liberty of taking his thumb and then putting in my mouth and let me suck it off his thumb.   
We made out for a few minuets before I crashed down on the bed with a happy, exhausted sigh.   
“You tired baby?” Jiyong asked.  
“Umm hmm, it's been a long, stressful day. Sorry I'm not really up for more. I hope you're not to disappointed.”  
“Oh, baby, you don't have to think that. I'm perfectly satisfied,” Jiyong said as he laid down, pulled me into his arms and started peppering me with kisses.   
“You're perfect, you know that?” I said to him as I turned to look him in the eye. “Definitely the best guy I've ever been with,” I said to him with a smile.  
“Hey, hold on, I've got a surprise for you,” he said to me as he got off the bed and went to fish around in his closet. I got up and put a silk robe on as I went to go pee. We both came back in the room at the same time, Jiyong in his boxers.   
“So, where's this surprise?” I asked with my eyebrow cocked.   
“Close your eyes,” Jiyong said. I obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed. “Now, I tried to wait a while to give you this surprise, but I just can't wait any longer. I think I've known for a long time, but you meeting my parents tonight made it all up in my mind. You've took everything in stride and even made note to give gifts to my fans and everything like that. All my friends love you, everyone loves you. You've been with enough guys by now to know. And I've with a few girls myself. And this time, I can feel it's different. I can feel that you're the one I'm meant to spend the rest of my life with. I know some people may think it's too soon, but I think you and I both know it isn't.”   
“Ji,” I said through the tears, my eyes opening to see Jiyong kneeled before me with a ring box with a very large cushion purple diamond in it surrounded by smaller white diamonds. I gasped. “Ji you didn't!”   
“It's fit for the queen you are,” Jiyong said with a smile. “So will you be that queen? My queen? Until the end of time.”  
“Jiyong do you know what marrying me would mean for you?” I asked him in concern.  
“Baby, I don't care about all that,” he said.  
“No, listen. Either you grow old and die as I stay young forever, or you turn, which means it's going to get really suspicious.”  
“Dakota I don't care, I'll turn for you. When the time is right, I will. Besides, I know you've mentioned witches putting spells on themselves to keep them young. You're a witch too, you could probably help me with that until the time comes that I need to turn. I trust you. I am willing to join your world to be with you. I know your powers can help hide things from the fans, the media, the whole world. I just want to be your husband Kota.”  
“Yes,” I cried as I took his face in my hands. “Yes Jiyong I will marry you! You even have my dream ring, I know I probably have Damon and Stefan to thank for that.” Jiyong chuckled and shrugged. “Kwon Jiyong you are the love of my life! I can't wait to spend it with you until the end of time.”   
“Dakota Rose Ambrose, I cannot wait to make you Dakota Kwon, I'll let you choose the name you keep,” he said with a laugh.   
“Eeep!” I squealed and jumped into his arms, knocking him over. “I can't believe after all these years I'm engaged!”   
“Well believe it baby,” Jiyong said with a grin, “You'll be mine forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: This takes place after Jiyong leaves the army. I am trying to leave Seungri out of it because I do not know what's going to happen with him due to his scandal. I hope you enjoy!


End file.
